Harvest Moon APToT: Alice Human Sacrifice
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: A mix of Harvest Moon and Vocaloid. Titan and Cyrus read about 5 heroes that came to a town and destroy the village. But they have feelings that this isn't a story. It's up to them to uncover the truth.  Based on Vocaloid song: Alice Human Sacrifice Chpt1


*NOTE: Even though Gale sounds like the bad guy in each, I actually like him! Don't leave comments saying "You Suck! Gale is amazing!' or etc. I like Gale but he needs to be the bad guy in this story to fit the plot. If you don't like, leave now. *

Preface:  
Rosalie was a rancher living on a farm not to far from Harmonica Town. She had lived on the island for a good 5 years before she married her current husband, Gale (Wizard). He wasn't her first love, though. She first fell in love with Ignis, the Harvest God. He loved her as well and they were planning on marrying each other. But Gale slipped a love potion in her tea one morning, leaving her blinded with love. Now she is married to him and they have 2 children, Titan (boy) and Cyrus (girl).

Chapter 1:

It was a hot summer morning on Rosalie's farm. The sun was on full blaze but that didn't stop her and her family from working.  
"Mama! We finished our work! Can we go into town?" Titan said, running towards Rosalie who was working in the barn.  
"Yes you may. But behave yourselves!" She snapped at them as she milked one cow.  
"C'mon, Cyrus. Let's go see Mayor Hamilton!" Titan whispered, grabbing Cyrus's hand and tugging her towards town.  
"B-but big brother, we need to be-behave ourselves..." Cyrus whispered in her shy voice.  
"Don't worry! I'll take care of ya'!" Titan smiled.  
They made it to Harmonica Town in a few minutes. Since it was Sunday, they figured Mayor Hamilton would be resting at home. They knocked on his door repeatedly until Gil answered.

"Oh, Hello, Mr. Gil." Cyrus said politely.  
"Good morning, you two. Have you completed you're homework for the summer?" Gil asked, knowing Titan probably forgot.  
"Ummm..sure. Yes, totally." Titan lied.  
"You have to-! Hey where are you two going!" Gil was interrupted by the two, well, Titan was pulling Cyrus, running at full speed inside.  
"Oh! If it isn't my favorite children in the whole town!" Mayor Hamilton smiled at them as they ran to him.  
"Mayor Hamilton! Can you tell us a story!" Titan asked, sitting down on the wooden floor.  
"Rascals..." Gil mumbled and shut the door. He left the living room and headed towards his room and slammed the door shut.

"Ho ho! Of course! I've got a good one for you two!" Hamilton smiled and turned towards his bookshelf. He waved his finger in the air until he found the book he wanted. It was a black leather book and it looked pretty beat up and old.  
"Are there pictures?" Cyrus asked quietly.  
"I'm sorry but there are not. But the story will make up for itself!" Hamilton smiled.  
He opened up to the first page and began. 

''In some place, was a sprite,  
Who created it, was unknown  
Such a truly Tiny sprite it was,  
The little sprite thought,  
'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?'  
The Little sprite thought and though,  
And came up with something.  
'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!'"  
Titan and Cyrus were on the edge on of their seats. (Well, they are on the floor)

"Now, they first chapter is called: HERO 1." Hamilton told them and continued the story.  
"The first hero was a hero of the forest. He courageously swung his axe with grace and power. He chopped down everything in his path, human or wood. He made a path of red for himself. The reason he did all this, is unknown. Could it be for a red headed dancer he had his eye on or because he has upset with being known as a fool? He tied his long hair back and wrapped it with red cloth stained with the blood of the villagers he slayed. He thought that if he killed those who made fun of him, then everyone would bow down to him. But he was wrong.

The other villagers formed together and created a prison deep in a magical forest for him to kept in. he was locked away as a sinner and his whole family was looked down upon as sinners as well. Not much is known about him after he entered the forest except that he met a beautiful and powerful woman who helped him escape later in time. But he won't attack those who locked him up. No, he shay kill those who also got locked away. For they were also known for being crazy and insane. He wanted to be the most famous killer so the crowd can bow down to him and only him.

Now, HERO 2 also has a twisted story.  
The second hero was a hero of abilities. He created songs that overtook the hearts of everyone in the town. His songs filled every sound and person. He used his powers to control the people's hearts though. He used them to create a crazy and madding world. This hero filled the region with false created notes. He was the hero of power and greed. He only wanted the fairest woman in the town and stole her from her true lover. But this was by far his biggest mistake. When the other man found out, he cursed and came down from his high raised house. With a pistol fully loaded and a scythe in hand if the gun fails, this man sent out to kill the hero. In a moment of madness, the hero was shot down by this man in between his eyes.

The wound left a flower of a sad, bloody red. And everyone loved him as he died. But now, he is forgotten. The man that shot him erased the evidence by placing the scythe deep in a magical forest and the pistol in a large lake. He even threw this hero's body into the forest. He placed them there so no one would find them. Or, at least he thought. For the first hero and his new friend took the scythe and made it into a killing weapon strong enough to take on the strongest of men. The hero's friend took the body and put a spell on him and the hero became half alive. (like a zombie)

HERO 3 is a special hero.  
The third hero was a hero of style. She was very cute and popular in the village. She charmed the villagers and they fell under her 'spell'. They followed her every command, similar to the second hero. With her army, she created a strange world of followers. She made sure they gave her the best gems and cloths, so she could have the fairest clothes and jewelry. The other villagers became poor and they were forced to wear awful used feed sacks as clothes. This hero was the town's queen. But this hero became overtaken by a distorted dream. She saw bugs eating her fabulous clothes, her jewels becoming rusted, her enemy becoming more popular, and a fire destroying her house. Even the love of her life was taken by a new villager.

She was afraid of losing to herself. But this hero would forever rule her own country. While in her own room, she started sewing a dress made of pure gold silk. But while she had the needles in her hand, walking over to the sewing table, she tripped and fell. One needle stabbed her left eye and left her blind in that eye. She had to wear a eye patch to cover the eye she did not want anyone to see. She spent long hours in her room, trying to avoid everyone. She hated her eye now. It was hideous with the eye patch. At night she heard whispers of sprites telling her that her enemy shall rule her throne. She couldn't take it anymore. She killed herself in her bedroom. When the maids found her body, they threw her into the magical woods. But this hero's fate ends like the second hero's. She is thrown near the evil friend's house and she became half alive as well.

HEROES 4 have a suffering tale.  
The fourth heroes were heroes of youth. During the third hero's rein of evil, the two heroes went into the village. They enjoyed their first afternoon by the pier and then had tea under rose trees at a nice farmer's house. During their tea, a sudden bell appeared on the table. It was their invitation to the queen's house. The invitation was the trump purple bell.  
The fourth heroes were best friends of a young age. They cursorily roamed the village, looking for innocent fun.

They went through different bell frames of the island. They came not too long ago on a boat owned by the boy's relative. They were frowned upon by some villagers for being to free-spirited but most villagers enjoyed them. The girl was stubborn, older and cute. The boy was smart and good with scale creatures.

They heard rumors of strange things inside a forest. Their curiosity flowed from them and excited them. They went running towards the magical forest. The heroes spent hours searching until they finally found the prison. A hero with deadly weapons and a woman with a devilish mind. Though they were the closet to being heroes, the two heroes were silenced forever and were never awoken from their deep dreaming. These two also became half alive beings like the two hero's before them. Forever all the heroes shall wander the magical forest, yearning to be the true Hero of Harmonica Town.  
Who is the next hero?"

Hamilton closed the book and sighed.  
"D-did that really ha-happen?" Cyrus stuttered.  
"Yes. " Hamilton said with a frown.  
Titan and Crystal exchanged a ghastly look at each other.  
"May we borrow that book, Mayor Hamilton?" Titan asked, trying to sound intrigued.  
"Sure thing. Now you best get home; it's almost time for supper." Mayor Hamilton handed them the torn up book.  
They walked outside and went straight home.  
"Why did you ask for the book, brother?" Cyrus asked.  
"Look..." Titan flipped threw all the pages. Blank. Each page had nothing on it. Not a word, not a picture, not even an ink mark.  
"Do you think...he had it memorized?" Cyrus asked, bewildered.  
"No...I think it really happened...we need to find out who the heroes are so we can make sure Mom and Dad stay away from them!" Titan exclaimed.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
